The Machine
by TheHeartOfTheDetective
Summary: With names such as 'Machine' and even 'Robot', 17 year old Sherlock Holmes definitely lives up to people's expectations. He is cold, emotionless, and his only friend is John Watson. He has trained himself not to love because after all, sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. Molly Hooper, though, might be an exception. (Teen!Lock)
1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper sat down next to her best friend in the dining hall. Usually, she would have bought a tray, but the line was longer than usual today and her class had been excused to lunch late.

"Not eating?" Her best friend, Mary Morstan, asked her.

"No," Molly said, shaking her head. "The lines a bit long today."

Mary took a bag of copped up carrots out of her lunch sack and handed it to Molly. "Mr. Garoff let you out late again?"

Molly took the bag and took out a carrot, taking a bite of it. "Yeah."

"He is such a prick." Mary said.

"I know." Molly agreed.

They silently ate for a few minutes. Molly finished her carrots, and then looked over at Mary who was eating a sandwich. Mary was very pretty, in Molly's opinion. She had short blonde hair that came right below her ears and green eyes. Her tie was undone, which she was sure to get in trouble for later. Other than that, her uniform was always the way it should be. She had pale, flawless skin. Molly wished she were as beautiful as her best friend.

Mary finished her sandwich and put all of her trash back into her sack. "Molly?"

"Yes?" Molly answered.

"Wanna come over later?" Mary asked. "Or we could go to the cinema. I heard there was some romance comedy movie that is really good."

"I'd love to," Molly said. "But Dad is back in hospital. I promised I would hang out for a few hours after school."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Mary asked, worry in her voice.

"No," Molly said sadly. "He's in pretty bad shape."

Katherine wrapped her arms around Molly. "I'm sorry."

Molly wrapped hers around Mary as she spoke. "It's okay. He's been ill for so long now. It'll be best if it's over soon."

After they pulled away from each other, Molly wiped a tear off her cheek. She loved her father so much, but she hated to see him suffer. He had had leukemia for three years, and it only seemed to be getting worse.

"You know what?" Molly said. "We can go out for coffee before I visit him. We haven't done that in a long time."

"Sound great," Mary said, giving Molly a smile.

The bell rang and Molly and Mary got up, throwing their trash in the nearest bin and walking out of the dining hall.

* * *

Molly and Mary walked to Starbucks after school. When they stepped in side, they sat down at an empty table in the far corner of the room. They looked around for a moment, and then Molly finally got up.

"Double chocolate caramel frappe?" Molly asked.

Mary smiled. "You know me so well."

Molly smiled back and walked to the counter. The man at the counter asked for her order and she told him, "Double chocolate Frappuccino and double chocolate chip Frappuccino." The man nodded his head and told his coworkers the order, who then began to make it. Molly paid the man, and then turned her back, leaning against the counter. Starbucks was empty besides Mary, herself, and the employees. She crossed her arms as she waited and looked towards the door. It was about time for Starbucks to become packed with students.

The first person to come in was a boy named John Watson. He had sandy blonde hair and was in a year above her. John stopped in the doorway and looked behind him. He made an expression, as if he were communicating with someone through looks, and nodded his head, turning back round and walking to the counter.

"Hello." He said to Molly.

"Um, hi." Molly said.

John ordered his coffee and sat down at a table across from where Mary sat. Moments later, another boy in his grade walked in. He was tall with curly brown hair. His cheekbones were striking and his eyes were a magnificent mix of blue, silver, and gold.

Molly had a schoolgirl crush on him, but most people saw him as a prick. They would call him 'Machine', and even some called him a robot. If he were a robot, he would have no feelings, yes? Well, that was Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, the man who was now standing next to Molly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, snapping Molly out of her thoughts.

"Oh," Molly said, blushing. "Um, yes. I was just – just thinking."

"Okay then," Sherlock said. "Then I'll say it again. Hello Molly Hooper."

"Hello, Sherlock." Molly said, turning her head to him.

"Can I help you?" The man at the counter asked him as he set Molly's order on the counter. "Here you go ma'me."

"Thanks." Molly said quietly. She grabbed the Frappuccino's and turned to walk away as Sherlock ordered his coffee.

"Black," Sherlock said. "Two sugars."

"That's it?" The man asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"Oh, and this is for that boy over there." The man said, handing Sherlock John's order. "Take it to him, will ya?"

Molly sat down across from Mary, who was grinning wildly. Molly handed her the frappe and started to drink her own. Mary just kept looking at her, and Molly already knew why. She tried to ignore her friend's stare, but after two minutes, it was getting creepy.

"What?" Molly asked as more students started coming in.

"Sherlock Holmes." Mary said.

"What about him?" Molly said, sipping again on her frappe.

"You talked to him?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "He said 'Hello, Molly Hooper.'"

Mary's grin didn't fade.

"What?" Molly asked again.

"Oh, nothing." Mary giggled as she finally took a sip of her own coffee.

* * *

**I would like to thank ItsJustAMagicTrick (on Wattpad) for giving me this idea! I'm happy to be writing it for her, and I'm sure it is going to be really fun! Constructive criticism is more than welcomed and I hope you all enjoy! xxx**

**–OH**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Sherlock Holmes asked John Watson when he finally got his coffee. John was staring at him, and it was rather annoying.

"Oh," John said. "Nothing."

"Something," Sherlock said. "What is it?"

"Just…you." John said.

"What about me?" Sherlock asked.

"Well you were talking." John had a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, and?" Sherlock said.

"You were talking," John said. "To a girl."

"So?"

"Well, you never do that."

"And your point is…?"

"Do you like her?" John asked.

Sherlock almost spit out his coffee. "What?"

John was laughing.

"Molly Hooper?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes!" John said.

"John," Sherlock said. "You know me, and you know my thoughts on sentiment."

"Oh, look at that." John said, looking over Sherlock's shoulder and Molly and Mary Morstan.

"What?" Sherlock said, turning to follow John's gaze. He quickly turned back when he saw the two girls looking back at them. "They are looking at us. Why are they looking at us?" Sherlock lowered his voice.

John was laughing again. "I'm pretty sure Molly likes you, Sherlock."

"No." Sherlock denied.

"Yes." John said.

"And what evidence do you have?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," John said. "She is staring at you and giggling with Mary."

Sherlock said nothing.

"How about this," John said. "You ask Molly out, and Mary out. Deal?"

"Let me see. Um…no." Sherlock said, verbally rolling his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't date, John. Having partners just get in the way."

"Okay," John said. "You have fun with that, and I'll got get Mary's phone number. Watch and learn." John stood up from the table and walked across the room to where Molly and Mary sat.

Sherlock couldn't hear what they were saying, but after a few minutes, Mary took a notepad out of her school bag and wrote down something. John took the note and gave her a smile before turning on his heels and walking back to his best friend.

"And that, Sherlock," John said. "is how you get a date."

"Yes, I'll make a note of that." Sherlock rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"You and John Watson?" Molly said, her smile wider then her cheeks.

"Mhmm." Mary hummed, looking over at John and Sherlock's table.

"And you've liked him for how long?"

Mary giggled. "Awhile."

Molly opened her mouth to say something else, but her mobile's vibration and song interrupted her. "Hang on. I'm ringing." She held her phone to her ear and spoke. "Hello?...Mum, what's…Oh my god…Yes, hold on. I'm on my way…Love you." She hung up and stood from her chair.

"Molly," Mary said, concern in her voice. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

Molly pushed in her chair and picked up her bag, which she had placed next to her chair earlier. "Dad had a seizure during his surgery."

"Oh my god." Mary stood up and began to walk with Molly, who was rushing towards the door.

"They think he is going to be fine, but they had to continue with the operation. I have to get to the hospital."

Outside, Molly hailed a cab and she and Mary got into the back seat.

"Is your mum gonna be alright with you coming?" Molly asked.

"She'll be fine," Mary said. "You're going to need some company."

"Bart's." Molly said to the cab.

Molly's mother met Molly and Mary in the vestibule. She immediately hugged Molly, and Mary came after. "Good to see you Mary."

"How's Dad?" Molly asked.

"They just took him to ICU, but they aren't letting anyone in, not even family."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"They are keeping a close eye on him, and don't want anyone to get in the way."

"You need to get some rest," Molly said, noticing the bags under her eyes. "Go home. Mary and I can wait here until they let him have visitors."

"Are you sure?" Mrs Hooper asked.

"Positive." Molly said.

Mrs Hooper looked between the two girls and said goodbye, leaving them.

After two hours in the vestibule, the girls began to get hungry. Mary's stomach rumbled loudly, and Molly turned to look at her.

"I guess I'll go get us some crisps." Molly said.

"Good idea." Mary said.

Molly stood up. "I'll be back."

Molly hated hospitals. She hated how there was constantly nurses roaming around and she hated how white everything looked. She hated passing people, tears running down there face and loud sobs coming from their lips as doctors informed them of their loss. She hated knowing that she was more than likely going to be in the same situation some day.

When she reached the vending machine, there was someone there. She stood behind him, waiting until he was done. After he had grabbed his crisps, he turned round and Molly took a step back before realizing whom it was.

Sherlock stood, a bag of crisps in each hand. "Oh, hello Molly."

Molly took another step back. "Um, hello."

"Something happen with your father?" He took a step towards her.

"Seizure," Molly said. "Sorry, how did you…?"

"I've heard you speak with Mary about your father," He informed her. "Leukemia? Terrible."

"Yes," Molly said. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"My father is having an operation," Sherlock said. "I've got to drive him home in an hour."

"Is he okay?" Molly asked, stepping over to the vending machine.

"Fine," Sherlock said. "It's just something they do every few weeks. It's not always surgical, sometimes just x-rays."

"Oh." Molly pressed a few buttons and inserted money into the machine. It dropped two bags of crisps, and Molly collected them. She stood up and turned round to Sherlock. "Well, it was lovely to see you."

"I'm sure it was." Sherlock said.

"Um…" Molly was unsure of how to respond to that.

"Good day, Molly Hooper." Sherlock headed down the hallway to the elevator. Molly headed back to the vestibule. When she arrived, she sat down next to Mary, who was smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" Molly asked. She handed Mary her chips and smiled back at her.

"Do you know who else is here?" Mary asked.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked. "I know, I just spoke to him.

"Well," Mary said. "I was talking about John, but good for you! Anything interesting?"

"No," Molly opened her bag, and stuck her hand in, grabbing a crisp and putting it into her mouth. "He's here for his father too, though." She said after swallowing.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Molly said. "I guess John just came with him."

"Guess so." Mary said.

"Mary," Molly turned to her. "You should probably get home before your mother worries about you."

"Will you be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," Molly said. "See you at school tomorrow."

Mary looked at Molly for a moment, and then gave her a hug. "See you." She stood up and left, leaving Molly by herself in.

Well, until Sherlock took a seat next to her.


End file.
